


deadline/你

by Sophieeeee



Series: PWP [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, 就是这么诡异, （一个比较温柔的）ddl/你
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 期末被论文艹的产物。





	deadline/你

一般来说你不是很介意玩游戏的时候有人盯着你，但每当通关后抬头便看到有人对自己龇牙咧嘴地笑，还是十分影响心情的。

你用手机挡住脸，小恐龙在屏幕上迈着小短腿奋力前进，跳过熊熊火焰。你发出蠢兮兮的笑声，挂了的小恐龙一屁股坐在了一株仙人掌上，瞪着乌溜溜的小眼睛谴责你。

“手机好玩吗？”

他的嘴唇蹭过你的耳廓。你嫌弃地歪过身体，倒在了扶手上。

“好玩！”

“比我还有吸引力？”

“啧。”你抽空看了一眼抱着叉腰站立的男人一眼，甚至不想耗费精力思考出一个合适的答案。

手机被扔到沙发那一头的时候你正兴致勃勃地想要挑战第五关。他一屁股坐在沙发上挡住了你寻找手机的视线，你试图推开这个恼人的家伙，他一把抓住了你的双手，你在心里又一次震惊对方的力气。

下一秒你就趴在了他的身上。你的腿压在他的肚子上，这让你体验到了罕见的对男友的担忧之情。但是他扣住了你的小腿不让你动弹，可能是误以为你想要爬过去拿手机。你气恼地往下摁着小腿，心想压死对方一了百了。宽大的手掌微微用力，顺着你的小腿肚子往上走，你不由得顺着逐渐上升的手深吸了一口气，身体软了下来。他得意地笑了起来，一口白牙看得你心烦。

“说，手机和我谁更有趣？”

“说个鬼啊说！”神经病。

心里的咒骂被你的眼神泄露了，他慢条斯理地咬着你的下唇，你知道他不可能会制造流血事件的——等一下，他会吗？你开始担忧起来，掐住他的胳膊威胁他松口，梗着脖子动都不敢动。他舔了舔咬痕，痒痒的。你的心理也痒痒的，像是蝴蝶在掌心挥动翅膀。

什么垃圾比喻。你努力挥散内心的奇妙心情。

他的手挪开了，你被拉入他的双臂中。被人拥抱的感觉像是在大海中抓到了浮木。你趴在他的胸口，对温暖舒适的手感表示满意。他哼了几句话，胸口的震动令你心安。你们在沙发中转个身，有那么一瞬间你以为他要滚下去了，但是他压在了你的身上，一手撑在扶手上一手撑着靠背。你有些敬畏地看着他，心想要是压死了讣告可该怎么写？

他的表情变得模糊不清，你揽住他脖子把自己往上提，你们的嘴唇磕在一起。他的嘴唇很柔软，这一点总是让你感到惊讶。然而他的舌头很粗糙，碾压过你的口腔，吮吸着你的舌尖，你觉得快要收不住自己的口水。分开的时候连接着你们的液体让你开始脸红，他满不在乎地抹了抹你的脸然后是自己的那张，又笑着在你的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。

你一时间不知道该踹他一脚还是和他继续互甩舌头。

他跪坐在你的腿上开始脱自己的衣服，并且用眼神示意你一起行动。你好整以暇地靠在扶手上看着他把自己迅速剥光，并在重点部位暴露的时候强忍着扭头的冲动故意发出地主家的傻儿子一般的赞叹声。他板着脸把你扯起来，一只手从后伸进你的衣服里，上下抚摸着，然后游走到前方，滑过胸膛，经由下腹挤进你的裤子里。你们的身体蹭在一起，把所有空气往外压，渴望完全地融入对方，你突然开始后悔没有脱衣服。这下你真成了傻儿子，只能小声哼哼着扯自己的衣服。

你不知道自己的衣服是什么时候被脱光的，也不太关心它们去了哪里。你只觉得很热，比穿着衣服还热。他的身体像是燃烧的火球。你迷糊间想起了手机上的小恐龙。小恐龙跳进火焰中会变得通红，你现在怕也好不到哪里去。

他的重点部位在你的下腹蹭着，有些突兀。其实你不是很喜欢那个东西卡在你们中间的感觉，像是书包后背没有放好的笔盒，硌得慌。手指在入口打转的时候你一下子就忘了什么部位、铅笔盒之类的事物了。你几乎能感觉得到他的指甲刮蹭着，他的关节陷进去，他手上的茧子擦过柔软的内壁——好吧，茧子什么的太夸张了。你的感官被放大，炙热的呼吸喷洒在脖子上，他身上的汗水在你的肩膀上坠落然后下滑，他在咬你的耳朵，舔你的胳膊，他的手指像是要抚平每一个皱褶，像是要在里面扎根。你的脚在沙发上无意识地挣动，沙发的布料很粗糙。他挪了挪屁股压住了你的脚背。

你们倒在沙发上，他进来的时候你抬头深呼吸。空气有些粘稠，天气预报说今天晚些时候会下雨。你不喜欢那些在灯泡周围打转的小虫子，它们呼啸着停在你的脸上又快速飞走。他把你稍微抬起来，你扶着——抓着——扣着他的肩膀咬紧牙关，放松身体变得像是要反抗求生本能一样艰难，你更想把他挤出去，像挤牙膏一样，但是收紧肌肉又使得他的存在感变得更强烈了。你甩不开他，他甩不开你，你们活该纠缠在一起。

移动的时候你不知怎么想起活塞运动，老师敲着黑板提醒你注意摩擦力的作用。也许下次真的应该换一个牌子的润滑剂。他的下巴挂着一滴汗水，但你很快就没有力气去探究他脸上的细节。你试图跟上他的节奏，他撞进来的时候你陷进了沙发中，几乎被埋进去，他出来的时候你被稍微带起来，空虚感瞬间又被冲进来的东西填满。耳朵里是他毫不克制的呻吟声，你扭着身体想要和他靠得更近，你们的皮肤蹭在一起，几乎能感受到情绪在接触中传递。你想你恨死他了。你的呼吸卡在喉咙里，张着嘴巴哽咽着，情绪堵在胸口无处发泄。你的大脑像是被瀑布冲刷着。持续的刺激让你有些昏沉沉的。在某一个瞬间瀑布挂着山崖轰然倒塌，他抱紧了你，你们一起摔下万丈深渊，失重的感觉让你放声尖叫。

你们摔在了沙发上。他摔在了你身上。

他伸了一个懒腰，餍足的笑容让你忍不住也跟着咧嘴。外面已经开始淅淅沥沥地下起雨，你深呼一口气，听见雨水溅在窗前的护栏上，你有点想洗澡。

他转身坐在沙发上，开始捡你们的衣服。你把脚放在他的肩膀上轻轻推着，他扭头对你笑。

啪嗒！

他睁大眼睛看着你，假装刚才无事发生。你忍着酸痛撑起身体，看见你的手机可怜兮兮地趴在地上。

“给我手机！”你突然想起之前的事情，生气地伸手。

“先去洗澡。”他把你拉起来往浴室的方向推搡着。

你翻了个白眼。

 


End file.
